Into the Unknown: Chapter 5
JT V''' '''Harpies on the Loose I ran forward to catch Josh. "Josh! Are you okay?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I pulled out a laser rifle that I made myself. I cocked it, and pointed it in every direction. Foolish legacy…''a seductive female voice whispered in my head. ''I own this dimension…and this demititan's soul, now…come claim it. '' "WHO ARE YOU?!" I shouted, and my teammates stared at me like I was a freak. I must've seemed like one to them. They couldn't hear it…my power was magical, not genetic, like their's. ''I sense the power of Nagar is strong within you. This would make you a fellow spirit of nature, young one. I will grant you one thing: information. I am nearby, you will be able to sense me. You may call me Erised… I stood, and felt pain in my hands. I had clenched my fists so hard they were bleeding, and picked up my laser rifle. I pointed it at one of my hands, and set it on "burn". It blasted my hand, which burned through most of the skin layers and charred the flesh black. I grinned now that the skin on my hand was dead, and shed it like a snake. A new, perfectly unscathed hand was underneath. I repeated the proccess with my other hand, and laughed. "Guys, Josh's soul was stolen. I know where it is, so you can follow me to get it back. What do we do with his body…?" I said. "Hmm...so he's dead, right?" Jack asked. "Yeah, technically. Why?" I answered. Jack kicked Josh's body so hard that he flew fifty feet into the lake and sunk like a rock. "…" was a team reaction to that action. "So, let's go get Josh's soul!" Jack said, all to cheerily. We walked down the cave, and, for whatever reason, I just could feel where the offender was. I walked down one of the forks, and quickly came to another, then another, then another. Each time, I knew where Erised is. We eventually came to two GIANT emerald doors. I could vaguely see through them, and I sent a snake at it, but it vanished before reaching it. "My powers ain't working. You guys wanna try?" I said. Jack shot lightning at it, but the same effect happened. Everyone tried, but all attacks vanished. Finally, I just got angry. I was tired, pissed off, hungry, thirsty and overall strained. But I was motivated. I took Jack's bow, charged the door, and slammed the bow against it. The bow shattered, and the door just vibrated a little. "AHHH! DAMN MOTHER F***ING DOOR CAN JUST GO TO HELL IN A HANDBASKET! I DON'T CARE IF THAT ERISED EATS MY FAMILY RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND S**** THEM OUT HER SORRY BUTCHEEKS! I JUST WANT TO GET A FRIEND BACK, BUT THIS B****** DOOR WON'T LET US THE F*** THROUGH!!! DIE, DOOR!" I screamed. The door then dented and cracked. "So you can take our attacks, but not our harsh words?" I muttered, and turned back at it. "F***ING ***HOLE OF A B****** DOOR!!! ALL YOU ARE IS A LAME PLACEHOLDER THAT'S ALWAYS IN THE WAY OF EVERYTHING!!! DID ERISED MAKE YOU?! CAUSE IF SHE DID, SHE FAILED!!! EPICALLY!!! YOU SON OF A B****!!!" The door then cracked down the middle, and slid open. I was about to cheer, and then the door exploded. Category:JJRawesome Category:Into the Unknown Category:The Olympian League Category:Earth-865